The Half Demon
by Ryu Cho
Summary: Ketika anomali dunia semakin meluas. Demon—suatu makhluk spritual yang tercipta karena reaksi kimia bersamaaan dengan terjadinya distorsi ruang dan waktu. Kemunculannya di dunia manusia tidak lain karena kesalahan uji coba seorang profesor terkemuka di jepang bernama Suzumiya Kidou
1. Partner

**The Half Demon**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil bahkan komersil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romance/ fantasy / Drama**

 **Rate : (mungkin) M** **:D**

 **Warning : Yaoi/ kuro!kids / di usahakan g akashi!pedof kok/ OOC/ banyak TYPO/AU  
**

 **Summary :** Ketika anomali dunia semakin meluas. Penciptaan makhluk spritual sebagai bentuk kudeta manusia terhadap tampuk kekuasan pemimpin. Demon—suatu makhluk spritual yang tercipta karena reaksi kimia bersamaaan dengan terjadinya distorsi ruang dan waktu. Kemunculannya di dunia manusia tidak lain karena kesalahan uji coba seorang profesor terkemuka di jepang bernama Suzumiya Kidou.

* * *

 **PARTNER**

Ketika anomali dunia semakin meluas. Penciptaan makhluk spritual sebagai bentuk kudeta manusia terhadap tampuk kekuasan pemimpin. Demon—suatu makhluk spritual yang tercipta karena reaksi kimia bersamaaan dengan terjadinya distorsi ruang dan waktu. Kemunculannya di dunia manusia tidak lain karena kesalahan uji coba seorang profesor terkemuka di jepang bernama Suzumiya Kidou. Akibat kemunculan demon, banyak warga sipil yang terbunuh bahkan beberapa kota terpaksa harus dikosongkan karena diduga telah tercipta suatu sinyal yang terus mnejadikan para demon bermunculan, sebut saja sebagai jendela kemunculan demon.

Bentok demon sendiri tidak menentu, beberapa diantaranya berwujud raksasa berwarna ungu, cenderung memiliki warna mata hitam pekat, kekuatannya tak selalu sama antara demon satu dengan demon lain. Hanya saja, terdapat beberapa pemetaan bentuk serta kemampuan para demon. Demon protipe A, merupakan demon dengan tubuh raksasa. Kemampuannya adalah penghancur dengan fisiknya, hampir tidak ada senjata yang dapat membunuhnya kecuali dengan material combo yang disebut dengan _rubble_. Demon protipe b, merupakan demon dengan bentuk yang selalu berubah-ubah. Karakteristiknya adalah dia memiliki sayap serta serbuk _jely_ yang mampu membunuh mangsanya. Penghancuran prototipe ini hampir sesuatu yang mustahil. Karena kemampuan terbangnya sangat menggangu pertempuran darat. Jangkauan kecepatan terbangnya pun tidak dapat disetarai oleh jet tempur milik pemerintah pertahanan negara. Hingga kini, menembakkan cairan asam yang biasa disebut dengan _tamarind,_ efeknya hanya untuk melumpuhkan sementara selanjutnya dengan _rubble,_ manusia bisa langsung menyayat demon tersebut. Tipe lainnya adalah prototipe c, secara fisik ini adalah demon yang berbentuk seperti hewan rongrong lain (landak, trenggiling), kecepatan dan ketepatan serangan adalah karakteristik prototipe ini. Cara melumpuhkan prototipe ini adalah dengan memberikan serangan angin. Selanjutnya adalah prototipe D, ini adalah prototipe dengan bentuk manusia, bentuk dan kemampuannya hampir sama dengan manusia hanya saja, kepekaan emosionalnya sedikit rendah dibandingkan dengan manusia. Namun kekuatannya mampu mengalahkan ketiga protipe. Terakhir adalah prototipe E, protoptie terkuat. Alih-alih disebut protipe, bentuk ini lebih sesuai disebut fase perkembangan. Karena pada dasarnya prototipe ini adalah prototipe hasil penggabungan minmal dua demon. Bentuknya tidak bisa diprediksi. Namun kekuatannya sangat mungin diprediksi sebagai sesuatu yang sangat hebat..

* * *

Malam di kota Tokyo dipenuhi dengan gemerlap lampu berlomba-lomba dengan kerlip bintang yang terhitung tak abadi. Sejak pukul tujuh, alarm tanda bahaya telah berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa seekor demon telah berhasil muncul dan mencapai perkotaan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sekelompok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna-warni datang membawa beberapa perlengkapan tempur, pistol revolver yang berbahan peluru _rubble,_ meriam tangan yang tidak memerlukan roda, serta sebuah mobil tempur dengan fasilitas senjata tambahan untuk medan pertempuran. Merekalah anggota agen pemburu demon yang biasa disebut Kiseki no sedai.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, seorang berambut kuning mengawaki sebuah helikoter untuk memancing demon prototipe A dengan tinggi delapan meter menuju pinggiran kota yang telah disiapkan pemerintah sebagai area pemusnahan demon biasa disebut _territory_. _Territory_ ini bentuknya tidak berbeda jauh dengan stadion olahrata pada umumnya. Terdiri dari sebuah tanah lapang yang dipinggirnya dipasang tembok berbahan baja, bercampur dengan _rubble_ sehingga sangat tidak memungkinkan bagi demon untuk keluar dengan mudah.

Sebelum seekor demon memasuki _territory_ , _territory_ hanya akan tampak seperti tanah lapang yang sangat luas. Dengan lantai berbahan baja yang bercampur dengan biji _rubble._ Karena dinding-dinding yang juga kokoh diturunkan agar mangsa dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Sebuah helikopter masih terbang dengan anggun untuk memancing seekor demon berbentuk raksasa berkulit ungu. Ada tanduk pada kepalanya. Sudah pasti demon prototipe A. Belum diketahui bagaimana demon satu ini bisa mencapai kota. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari daerah lain. Dapat dikatakan bahwa demon ini hadir secara spontan.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah ruby berlari di depan demon. Sesekali menembakan senapan berpeluru _rubble_ untuk memancing demon menuju kearahnya. Sebuah mata heterokrom tampak menyala ditengah malam yang masih sunyi, karena jam malam yang tiba-tiba diberlakukan.

Pemuda merah itu masih berlarian menghindari serangan berupa bola api dari demon. Selain itu pohon-pohon dalam hutan menuju _territory_ adalah masalah lain lagi. Matanya masih awas. Sesekali terdengar komunikasi antara si pemuda merah dengan pengendali helikopter yang sesekali pula tampak melayangkan serangan dengan cairan _tamarind_ yang mencipakan efek leleh pada kulit permukaan demon. Namun segera saja kulit itu mengalami regenerasi—pemulihan yang menakjubkan. Tiba di _territory_ yang telah disepakati. Demon menginjakan kakinya pada padang _territory_. Terdengar komando pemuda merah melalui _handsfree_ yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

" _shintaro! Sekarang!",_

Delapan lantai di setiap pinggir secara cepat terangkat hingga saling menyentuh lalu menutupi setiap sisi lapangan. Jadilah ruangan besar dengan tinggi tembok lebih dari sepuluh meter dan dengan luas yang cukup digunakan untuk memasukkan dua ekor demon prototipe A.

Tampak cahaya memancar dari salah satu sisi tembok, beberapa peluru _rubble_ berhasil lolos dan menancap mata salah satu mata demon. Menjadikan demon semakin mengamuk dengan memukul salah satu tembok—percuma. Tak ada retakkan maupun goresan pada tembok tersebut.

"Daiki, giliranmu!"

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut dark blue tampak muncul dipinggir area pertempuran.

" _okay_!" jawab pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda dark blue tersebut tampak meloncat lincah, dengan sebuah cambuk tali bening tampak di sebarkannya untuk mengikat damon.

"Atsusi!"

" _wakarimasta_ , nee", jawab pemuda itu malas. Dipukulnya kedua kaki demon untuk melumpuhkan pergerakan demon.

Pemuda merah tampak memicingkan kedua mata _ruby_ yang sangat kontras dengan warna malam yang masih saja gelap. Mengeksekusi setiap titik tubuh demon.

"aku menemukannya!" kata si mata _ruby_ seraya menyeringai pada demon yang yang masih saja berusaha meronta karena tidak dapat berdiri. Sesekali semburan api keluar dari mulut demon. Membuat hitam warna tembok yang tak juga menunjukan akan kehancuran. Digenggamnya pistol _rubble_ dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanan memegang sebuah pedang. Akashi berlari menuju demon dari arah depan.

"aku melihat intinya!", ditembaknya bahu kiri raksasa yang masih saja meronta. Kubus hitam kecil di bahu raksasa adalah objek bidikan. Tampak lubang karena peluru _rubble_. Sebelum kembali beregenerasi, pemuda merah itu segera menebas dengan pedang ditangan kanan. Tebasan yang tak sampai putus. Meyisahkan sayatan dalam yang berhenti beregenerasi. Selang beberapa menit pasca kubus hitam itu dimusnahkan, perlahan demon tersebut leleh dan kemudian hancur. Tidak menyisahkan sisa apapun selain warna hitam karena semburan api pada salah satu sisi tembok _territory._

" _tch_ , seperti apa yang diharapkan dari keluarga Akashi", bisik pemuda blue dark yang sibuk mencabut cambuk angin yang sebelumnya telah berhasil menghentikan gerakan demon sebelum akhirnya ditebas oleh Akashi Seijuuro—si pemuda merah _ruby_.

"Akashicchi! Ada sinyal demon di sekitar _territory!_ ", teriak si surai blonde dari helikopter yang masih dikendalikannya.

"tunjukan arahnya?", tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi.

" _etto.._ di titik 180, dekat kota?"

"baiklah. Kita akan kembali ke kota, Shintarou tetaplah disini. Ayo! ", teriak Akashi seraya beranjak meninggalkan _territory._

" _matte_ Akashicci! Sinyal demon menghilang. Berpindah pada titik 197, radius 5km!"

"sangat dekat dengan _territory!",_ kata si surai hijau yang dipanggil Shintarou.

"Satsuki! buka _territory_!, lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan semuanya!", perintah Akashi pada pengendali sistem _territory—_ Momoi Satsuki.

"oke!", tembok-tembok _territory_ terbuka. Menampakkan malam yang semakin larut. Sebelum para anggota keluar dari _territory,_ sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan terpampang di dekat salah satu pintu _territory._ Tepatnya di depan Akashi Seijuuro. Seekor demon prototipe C tergeletak dengan luka sayatan. Kemudian hancur seperti halnya demon prototipe A yang dikalahkan oleh Akashi Seijuuro dalam _territory._

 _Seseorang selesai menebasnya,_ pikir Akashi. Tampak seorang bocah berdiri dibelakang demon berbentuk landak dengan dengan tinggi sekitar 5 meter. Lebih rendah daripada demon yang baru saja musnah di dalam _territory._ Bocah itu bertubuh kecil, cenderung memiliki ekspresi yang sangat datar. Seolah tak ada emosi yang dimiliki.

Seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu muncul di belakang si bocah bermata datar. Seorang pemuda jangkung yang baru saja turun dari sebuah pohon di dekat tempat kejadian perkara.

"Ha-Lo, Akashi Seijuuro- _sama_!", sapa pemuda bersurai abu-abu dengan memberi penekanan. Tanda penghinaan. "terlalu lambat seperti biasanya _yaa_..", kekeh pemuda bersurai abu-abu seraya mennyilangkan kedua tangan, mensejajari pemuda berwajah datar.

"Haizaki Shugou, itu kah partner baru mu?", tanya Seijuuro dari balik partikel demon yang mulai musnah.

"partner? _Ah,_ kau masih saja lembut seperti orang itu yaa... _gakki!_ Ini _gakki_! Bukan partner", jawab pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan mata culas seraya menyentuh dagu bocah bersurai biru yang masih mematung. Seolah-olah dia adalah boneka yang sah-sah saja jika majikannya ingin melakukan apapun. Wajah Haizaki semakin mendekat pada dagu kemudian bibir. Seakan akan mencium bocah tersebut.

Belum sempat sentuhan intimitu menempel pada kulit mulus si surai biru, tiba-tiba muncul sinar kemerahan karena sebuah peluru _rubble_ berhasil melewati atara hidung Haizaki dengan pipi bocah berwajah datar. Ada ekspresi geram di sudut bibir Haizaki. Belumsempat Haizaki memalingkan wajah kepada sosok yang berani membuat jeda pada aktifitasnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

" _Kuroko-cchi_!"

Semua mata tertuju pada bocah bersurai kuning yang entah sejak kapan telah turun dari helikopter yang dikendalikannya dan kini sedang sibuk duduk di atas bahu si pemuda berkulit tan. Ada binar dimatanya menatap si bocah bersurai biru yang masih mematung.

"Kise, kau mengenalnya, _nanodayo_?",tanya si surai hijau—shintaro.

" _ehm_.. dia temanku di rumah penelitian distrik 34, _Kurokocchi!_ Bagaimana kabarmu?", teriak bocah bersurai kuning yang dipanggil—Kise Ryota—dengan bangga.

"jangan berisik!", kata si kulit tan menegur bocah kuning di atasnya.

"apakah Kurokocchi tidak mendengarku?", kata Kise dengan sedikit kecewa.

"sepertinya dia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar suara mu Ryota", kata si surai merah dengan tetap memandang pada bocah biru langit yang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut atau takut?

"hah? Kenapa? Apakah dia masih marah karena aku meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu?", ada bulir air mata yang mulai merebak pada mata hazel milik si bocah biru. Pemuda bersurai biru tua yang memanggulnya menghentikan niatnya untuk membentak Kise karena telah berisik di atas pundaknya, beralih untuk memgang tangan bocahnya yang berada di atas rambut dark blue nya.

" _tch,_ berisik sekali. Habisi _gakki_ berisik yang memanggilmu tadi!", perintah Haizaki dengan lantang. Sesaat tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa si bocah biru langit akan menyerang. Diseberang sana, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, sama-sama menunjukan kewaspadaan pada bocah mungil biru langit. Bukan suatu yang enteng mengingat bocah itu telah mengalahkan seekor daemon tanpa di dalam _territory._

"apa yang kau tunggu?", bentak Haizaki.

" _gomennasai, master._ Aku sudah mencapai batas."

"HAH?! Jangan bercanda! Kau hanya menghabisi 20 demon keparat selama sehari ini! Dan kau bilang sudah mencapai batas?", tangan kasar Hazaki menolehkan kepala bocah biru muda untuk menghadap kepadanya dengan kasar. Mempertemukan manik abu-abu milik Haizaki dengan manik biru langit yang kosong.

"kau ingat hukumannya jika kau menolak?", ancam Haizaki seraya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku blazer hitam yang dikenakannya.

Ada firasat buruk dari pemuda bermata heterokom di sebereng yang masih setia mengikuti pertunjukan dari saingan abadinya.

"Haizaki- _Kaichou_! Itu akan melumpuhkannya dalam beberapa jam. bukannya kau masih ingin berburu?', sebuah suara dari arah belakang Haizaki menginterupsi. Sosok dengan tingggi mencapai 3 meter. Seorang yang berada di garis pertahanan—Papa Mbaye Shiki.

"aku sudah tidak nafsu untuk malam ini", kata Haizaki yang masih menginflasi dagu si bocah datar. Memberikan seringai mematikan yang tidak membawa perasaan nyaman.

"ini hukumanmu bocah Tetsuya!"

Mata semakin menajam, ada nafas yang tercekat. Seolah waktu menjadi boomerang yang ingin dihentikan. Tak siapapun yang bergerak karena memang tak ada satupun praduga atas tindakan yang akan dilakukan Haizaki Shougo—pemuda yang juga merajai sebagai tokoh utama dalam dunia _hunter demon._

DOORR!

Suara pelatuk ditarik. Sebutir peluru lolos melubangi dahi si bocah bersurai biru yang tidak sempat mengatakan apapun. Dari segar mengalir melalui wajah yang masih saja datar. Tubuh itu ambruk tanpa sempat seseorang pun menangkapnya.

"KUROKOCCHII!" teriak Kise dengan sangat keras. Gerakkannya dihentikan oleh pemuda bersurai dark blue yang masih setia memanggul si surai emas.

" _yare yare,_ ini akan merepotkan lagi.",kata Shiki seraya berjalan mendekati tubuh bocah yang dipanggil—Kuroko Tetsuya.

"hey! Katakan padabocah cengeng itu, temannya tidak akan mati.", hanya nada tenang yang muncul pada tuturan si hitam yang kelewat tinggi.

Akashi hanya menatap dan menganggukan kepala. Sedikit paham dengan situasi mengejutkan dari kelompok hunter demon,yang abadi menjadi saingannya.

Masih terdengan raungan Kise dari pundak si pemuda berkulit tan. Tangan si surai hijau tampak menyentuh belakang kepala Kise. Beberapa menit kemudian bocah demon itu tak sadarkan diri dengan masih memegangi surai biru tua milik sang majikan.

"dasar bocah menyusahkan.", runtuk Aomine Daiki si pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambutt blue dark yang mulai memposisikan si bocah emas pada punggung untuk digendongnya.

" _nee,_ dia tidak akan mati." Seloroh bocah ungu yang masih sibuk mencomoti _potato chips_ di tangannya.

"apa maksudmu, Atsusi?", tanya midorima seraya membenahi kacamata yang tidak bermasalah menariknya untuk kembali bergantung pada pangkal hidung.

"itu bukan _rubble,_ itu hanya semacam peluru manusia pada umumnya. Biasa digunakan di dalam kampung penelitian untuk menjinakkan kami", terangnya dengan nada malas tanpa celah.

"Satsuki! Laporkan situasi kota sekarang. Dan kami akan kembali ke rumah. Bereskan sisanya. Daiki, Shintaro bawa Atsusi dan Ryota kembali ke rumah, rawat segala yang perlu", perintah Akashi si pemimin kelompok hunter _Kiseki no sedai._

"aku penasaran dengannya." Guman Akashi tanpa tahu ditujukan kepada siapa.

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

 **hallo minna! saya fujos baru, sebut saja newbie (*_*) ini cerita saya yang kedua, sebenarnya cerita yang satunya juga belum kelar. tapi otak lagi lagi butuh yang baru :D. _came back to foot note,_ saya mohon review dari para readers yang berbahagia. _jujur,_ saya ini ingin bikin cerita yang runtut kagak bengkok-bengkok dan yang terpenting selesai sampai ending :D . dan saya mohon bantuannya (/\\)  
**

 **ngomong-ngomong mungkin ide cerita fict ini adalah dari salah satu anime berjudul Black Bullet dan juga god eater (*_*) jadi jangan aneh kalo mungkin ada yang sedikit nyerempet ke kedua anime tsb. tapi kalo ada yang sebaliknya bilang, "hah? nggak ada mirip-miripnya kok?" yaa berarti anggap saja imajinasi saya belum nyampek ke kedua anime tsb. :'( hahaha**


	2. kebohongan

Tokyo, Februari 2022

Percobaan mengenai unsur yang disebut BSI001 semakin digalakan oleh beberapa ilmuwan ketika itu. Regenerasi, saling menarik, pengkorosian pada hormon biotik sehingga menyebabkan tekanan elasitas pertahanan diri semakin menjadi momok tersendiri ketika itu, sepintas para ahli di dalam laboratorium bawah tanah yang sebelumnya digunakan pula oleh Suzumiya Kidou. Regenerasi sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri terhadap bahaya kematian, saling menarik sebagai bentuk kebersamaan yang terlalu kuat dan pengkorosian sebagai bentuk pemusnahan objek tak dikenal yang 'membahayakan' bukan hal yang menguntungkan bagi pihak manusia.

Percobaan terus dilakukan hingga ditemukan satu unsur yang dinamakan NBS-tipe 1. Sebuah unsur yang mampu menekan pertumbuhan BSI001. Cara kerjanya masih sederhana, hanya menjadi semacam jubah yang berfungsi melingkupi sel BSI001 hingga akhirnya sel BSI001 berhenti berkembang. Selanjutnya ditemukan NBS-tipe 2, memiliki kemajuan dalam menghentikan kemampuan menarik sesamanya. NBS-tipe 2 tidak mempengaruhi kerja pada NBS-tipe 1, sebaliknya kedua unsur ini dapat digabungkan hingga menjadi satu formula pemberhentian dua kemampuan dari unsur BSI001 yang saat itu masih dalam tahap awal kemunculan di kota. Selanjutnya NBS-tipe 3, menjadi produk gagal karena tidak mampu menjadi seperti apa yang diharapkan. Dia tidak mampu melawan korosi yang dilakukan unsur BSL001, sebagai akibatnya muncul NBS-tipeX yang memiliki kemampuan sebagai makanan kemampuan korosi BSL001. Artinya, NBS-tipeX menjadi makanan BSL001 agar tidak mencapai dinding jubah yang diciptakan NBS-tipe 1 sebelumnya.

Dari ke-empat unsur NBS yang telah ada, terciptalah sebuah individu lain yang disebut _detour._ Sebuah makhluk hasil pemutaran jalan demi menekan keberadaan unsur BSL001 yang pada masa selanjutnya disebut, Demon.

 _Detour_ menjadi satu alternatif untuk menjinakan unsur dasar pembentuk demon. Karena percobaan sebelumnya menunjukan bahwa semakin tinggi kadar unsur pembentuk demon yang bersatu, maka akan semakin tinggi pula tingkat kemungkinan untuk menjadi individu tak terkalahkan. sehingga, detour memiliki yang menjadi bentuk demon yang telah terjinakkan maka postur tubuhnya selalu tetap yakni bentuk dasar seorang bocah.

Detour yang tercipta akan ditempatkan pada distrik tertentu yang biasa disebut, kampung penelitian. Tempatnya ada dibawah tanah. jauh dari sinar matahari yang menyejukan, serta jauh dari warna putih salju yang dingin membekukan.

 **The Half Demon**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil bahkan komersil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romance/ fantasy / Drama**

 **Rate : (mungkin) M :D**

 **Warning : Yaoi/ kuro!kids / di usahakan g akashi!pedof kok/ OOC/ banyak TYPO/AU**

Tokyo, -2042

Hari telah mananjak pada waktu tengah malam menjelang pagi. Menggantikan bulan sabit yang sempat menggantung indah ditengah dunia yang semakin dipusingkan dengan kemunculan demon. Sebuah tubuh bocah tampak tergeletak di atas ranjang yang luas berwarna biru muda yang menyejukan. Sebuah ruang gelap karena tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Dinding-dindingnya tampak basah. Di beberapa bagian tampak uap air merembes menandakan betapa dingin cuaca diluar sana. Sepasang mata biru musim panas tampak terbuka dengan perlahan bersamaan bunyi reot ranjang ulah anggota tubuh yang ngilu. Ada kekosongan di mata menyejukan itu.

Pemilik tubuh itu tampak berusaha duduk, dirabanya dahi serta leher -samar, tampak ekpresi sedih menggantung pada wajah datarnya. Ada yang salah dengannya. Kuroko Tetsuya, salah satu _detour_ yang beberapa bulan ini telah diresmikan untuk keluar dari kampung penelitian, artinya keluar dari arena gelap dan pergi menuju kehangatan matahari.

Sayangnya, hidupnya tak sehangat pemikiran naif yang sempat dimilikinya ketika masih di kampung penelitian. Sebagai _detour_ tipe _shadow,_ dia harus berada pada penjinak yang memiliki cahaya yang sangat kuat sehingga kemampuanannya juga semakin hebat. Hingga suatu ketika, Haizaki Shogou—seorang penjinak _Detour_ yang menjabat sebagai salah satu kapten _demon hunter,_ datang memilihnya. Menjadikannya partner atau bagi Haizaki disebut 'alat'. Mengikuti semua perintah Haizaki tanpa terkecuali, menjadi pelindung Haizaki dalam segala situasi bahkan menjadi mainan yang siap dihancurkan kapan saja. Inilah hal dibalik sistem kepemilikan Detour saat ini. Terlalu bebas.

Kaki mungilnya yang tidak panjang mencoba turun, sedikit berjengit karena rasa dingin lantai yang terasa tajam. Dicarinya pemantik di tempat yang dihafalnya. Dinyalakannya lilin putih yang telah meleleh dibagian atasnya. Cahayanya menjadikan ruangan sedikit hidup. disadarinya tentang pakaian yang dikenakannya, masih sama dengan ketika dia pergi bertempur tadi pagi. Sebuah kaos putih dipadu celana jeans biru selutut dibalut jubah hitam yang mampu menutup setengah paha. Langkahnya tertuju pada jendela kaca yang tertutup rapat. Menghalau angin dingin yang membawa uap.

Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan bocah kuning yang pernah menjadi teman karib di desa penelitian, _dulu_. Bocah _detour_ tipe _mirror,_ yang selalu meningatkannya pada warna hangat matahari yang selalu diceritakan salah satu dokter yang selalu merawatnya, Suzumiya Kidou _._

Sejenak merasuk rasa ngilu karena rindu dan ada rasa getir karena khawatir di dalam hatinya, membumbung tinggi hingga satu ide terpintas di benaknya.

* * *

Pagi yang hangat disebuah minor yang sangat luas. Sebuah televisi 24'' tampak menyala menyiarkan berita hebih mengenai kejadian aneh yang melibatkan kemunculan demon. Sejak beberapa bulan ini, kemunculan demon terus meningkat bahkan tanpa peringatan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun anehnya, semua demon yang muncul dapat teratasi dengan sangat mudah. Sebuah nama disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan karena selalu tertangkap satelit sedang berada pada semua arena ber-demon dan mengalahkan mereka.

"lagi-lagi Haizaki Shougou, _tch",_ kata si pria berkulit tan yang sibuk memposisikan kepalanya pada kaki si gadis bersurai pink.

"kupikir kau tidak perlu heran, Dai- _chan_! " kata satu-satunya perempuan di dalam ruangan tersebut, Momoi Satsuki.

" _tch,_ dan kupikir dia sengaja melakukan itu!', sulut si surai dark blue yang sedang tiduran di atas sofa cream dengan kaki Satsuki sebagai bantalan dengan nada marah yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. .

Seorang laki-laki bersweater abu-abu dibalut jas kedokteran tampak keluar dari salah satu kamar yang telah terbuka dilantai. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok tinggi yang sedang melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger pada hidung mancungnya. Kecuali bocah kecil bersurai ungu yang masih disibukan dengan setoples _muffin_ dipangkuannya. Si gadis bersurai merah muda tampak berdiri, mengabaikan kepala biru tua yang menjadi pertner dari pasien yang sedang ditangani dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaannya, midorima- _kun_?"

"sudah stabil, aku memberikan serum tipeX untuk memperkuat jubah pelindungnya. Dia hanya mengalami guncangan mental. Ku pikir bocah biru muda itu adalah rekannya saat masih di kampung penelitian, _nanodayo_. Bagaimana menurutmu Akashi- _kun_?", tanya si surai hijau yang telah mengenakan kembali kacamatanya.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang berdiri di depan salah satu jendela lantai dua tersebut, tempak mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman diluar mension. Menatap pemuda bermata zamrud yang menginterupsinya, beralih pada teman-temannya yang lain. "biarkan Ryouta istarahat dulu, sebenarnya aku pun ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang _detour_ yang menjadi partner Shugou. Kupikir dia jauh lebih kuat daripada _detour_ yang pernah kutemui", kata Akashi seraya beranjang menuju sofa untuk mengambil blazer merah. Berjalan turun menuju pintu utama mension milik keluarga Akashi. Melewati midorima dan teman-temannya. Semua mata tampak terperanjat kecuali pemilik mata zamrud yang terbingkai pada kaca mata. _Ak pernah Akashi menilai kekuatan dengan cara seperti itu, apakah dia benar sekuat itu?_

"kau akan kemana Akashi- _kun_?", tanya Momoi menghentikan langkah Akashi.

"aku ingin menemui Nijimura- _sensei_ ", jawab Akashi

"apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana? Kau pikir dia tahu sesuatu?", kecam aomine yang masih duduk di samping ranjang bocah bersurai kuning yang tampak tenang dalam obat penenang dari midorima.

"Dai- _chan_!"

"ak meyakini apa yang kupikir benar, karena aku tidak pernah meleset", kata Akashi seraya melangkah keluar kamar. Menyeberangi luar keluarga yang terhitung luas. Melewati lukisan-lukisan kelarga dengan ornamen ukiran klasik yang mewah.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada laporan keadaan dari salah satu anggota kelompoknya—Kazunari Takao— _detour_ yang menjadi partner satu-satunya pemuda bersurai hijau, Midorima Sintarou. Fenemena mengejutkan yang juga telah tersebar di berita-berita negara, fase kemunculan demon yang berbeda dengan waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Aktifitas kelompok Haizaki Shugou yang mencurigakan.

Tiba di depan pintu utama, dengan telapak tangannya, terbukalah pintu di depannya. Menampakan warna hijau taman yang menghiasi mension yang terhitung mewah milik keluarganya. Ada ekspresi kaget dari wajah Akashi. Matanya menatap pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Ada mata biru langit yang menentramkan, namun hanya kekosongan yang mengisi di dalamnya. Wajah datar yang di temuinya tadi malam. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat salah satu _detour_ yang menjadi parnet aomine daiki kini terkapar karena serangan mental.

Sejenak mata merah saling bertemu. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemilik surai biru langit memilih menundukan kepala.

" _ohaiyo guzaimasu_ , bolehkah saya masuk untuk menjenguk teman saya?", kata bocah bersurai biru langit seraya membungkukan badan pada sosok Akashi yang entah sajak kapan telah berjongkok menghadap pada 'tamu' kecilnya. Ada yang berbeda dengan tamu mungilnya dibandingkan dengan perjumpaan pertama di malam kemarin.

"apa alasanku hingga aku harus mengizinkanmu menjenguk salah satu temanku?", tanya Akashi balik dengan tersenyum.

" _teman?_ ", tanya bocah surai biru terkejut.

"ya, teman yang kau maksud adalah temanku dalam guild ini", kedua mata itu saling bertemu karena tinggi tubuh yang sejajar.

"aku membawa beberapa makanan untuk nya, ku pikir dia akan senang.", jawab si surai biru dengan polos.

"apakah ada bagian untuk ku pula?", ada nada menggoda dari Akashi.

"hmm... kupikir ada, aku membawa sekeranjang buah dan tiga milkshake yang belum kuberi 'bumbu'. Aku bisa memberikan satu milkshake ku kepada mu jika kau mengijinkanku untuk masuk dan menemuinya", negosiasi si surai biru dengan wajah masam karena harus merelakan satu milkshakenya untuk orang yang belum dikenalnya.

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan mantap dari lawan bicaranya, "kau tak perlu memberikan apa yang menurutmu sulit untuk kau berikan pada orang lain", jawan Akashi seraya mengelus puncak kepala baby blue di depannya.

"jangan mengacak rambutku!", tegur bocah biru langit.

Ada ekpresi kaget dari wajah Akashi. _Anak yang menarik,_ kata Akashi dalam hati.

"baiklah, masuk dan temui temanmu", jawab Akashi kalem seraya berdiri mengeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan jalan bagi si bocah didepannya .

" _arigatou"_ , jawa si bocah.

"bagaimana dengan temanmu?"

"kau _merasakannya?,_ biarkan saja dia disana. Aku hanya akan masuk seorang diri", jawab si surai biru yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mension yang asing baginya.

"siapa namamu? Tak mungkin bagiku membawa masuk orang asing. Apalagi jika dia datang dari guild lain.", interupsi Akashi yang seketika menghentikan langkah bocah surai biru.

"tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya", jawab si bocah biru langit yang kemudian langsung kembali berjalan.

Kuroko berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan yang menurutnya megah, jauh berbeda dengan ruang yang disebut sebagai kamarnya. Di sudut ruang tamu, Kuroko melihat seorang bocah— _detour—_ sama sepertinya, sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan sebuah toples penuh dengan muffin berwarna-warni.

Hanya ada isyarat tanda saling menyapa. Ada keterkejutan di dalam manik ungu si bocah _detour_ trsebut. Kuroko kembali berjalan kearah ruangan yang terbuka pintunya. Mengucapkan salam dan menguatkan diri untuk masuk.

" _ohayou!_ " sapa Kuroko untuk semua orang yang sedang berdiri di ruangan yang tak terlalu luas namun cukup pula jika hanya untuk menampung sepuluh orang. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

"ka..kau!", kata Daiki dengan tergagap.

Mengindahkan keterkejutan pemuda bersurai dark blue yang sedang menunggu sosok pemilik mata hazel yang kini sedang terbaring lemah. Kuoroko masih berjalan menuju ranjang dimana temannya sedang berbaring. Di letakkannya barang bawaan yang jauh dia beli hanya untuk temannya itu.

"dia sedang tidur, _nanodayo_!", kata Midorima ynag sedang duduk dikursi kamar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana.

Kuroko yang telah berdiri di samping seorang kise ryota, hanya berdiri dan memandangi tubuh temannya. Kemudian segera memperpendek jarak keduanya, Kuroko membisikan sesuatu pada ryouta.

"kise- _kun_! Ini aku Kuroko tetsuya! Tak ingin kah kau melihat wajah ku meski sesaat?"

Sedetik dua detik, tak ada respon apapun dari tubuh bocah bersurai kuning.

"nee bocah, sudah kukatakan dia...", belum sempat kata-kata midorima terselesaikan untuk di ucapkan. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan warna hezel itu pun terbuka. Mneyebut satu nama yang asing bagi pada anggota guild Akashi Seijuuro.

"ku..ku..Kurokocchi!",

"iya, ini aku Kuroko tetsuya, kise- _kun_!",

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya bocah kuning itu pun terbangun dan tersadar dengan sosok biru langit yang sangat dirindukannya. Ada jejak air mata mengering dari sudut mata Kise Ryouta, _detour_ tipe cermin.

* * *

Lelaki merah itu masih berdiri di tengah pintu masuk mansion nya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pohon momoji di pojok bangunan mension tersebut. Di luar batas kemampuan melihatnya, dia menatap sesautu yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Sebuah tangan menarik ujung blazer yang ia kenakan.

" _nee_ Aka- _chin_ , apakah Muro- _chin_?", tanya bocah ungun yang masih menarik ujung blazer tak berkancingnya dengan tatapan sendu seolah muffin buatan _buttler_ telah menghianatinya.

"kau merasakannya?", kata Akashi balik bertanya seraya mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan bocah ungu yang masih memeluk toples _muffin_ yang hampir tandas. Ada anggukan dari wajah yang selalu tampak redup tersebut, bahkan sejak kejadian mengecewakan _itu._

"Atsusi tidak boleh untuk saat ini. Kita sudah berjanji untuk membawanya baik-baik. Dan aku sedang mencari jawabannya sekarang."

"kenapa tidak minta bocah biru saja? Kupikir dia mengenal tatsu- _chin_ ", ada kepolosan pada cara berbicanya bahkan cara berpikirnya. Murasakibara Atsusi, bocah _detour_ yang menjadi partner Himura Tatsuya. Seorang _ace_ dari kelompok _demon hunter_ yang telah dihancurkan oleh Haizaki Shugou. Karena kelompoknya telah hancur maka Akashi yang hanya menjadi penonton ketika itu hanya mampu membawa Atsusi bersama dengannya sedangkan Himura Tatsuya, dibawa pergi bersama dengan Shugou dan merubah Himura menjadi prajurit Shugou.

* * *

Masih terdengar sesenggukan tanda haru biru daru bocah kuning yang tidak mau melepas tangan si biru langit. Si biru langit pun hanya mampu memeluk dan mengelus pucuk kepala surai kuning yang lebih halus jika bandingkan dengan ketika dia masih berada di kampung percobaan.

"Kuroko- _chi_ tak boleh pergi dulu. Bukankah hari masih terlalu siang untuk berburu?", tanya si kuning merajuk.

"tapi kami perlu latihan, master ku akan segera tiba dan mencariku. Dan kupikir kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu meskipun dalam kondisi yang berbeda", terang bocah yang dipanggil Kuroko dengan lembut menenangkan. Sembari membuat jarak antara tubuhnya sendiri dengan si bocah bermata hazel. Di meja samping ranjang si bocah kuning pun telah tampak beberapa buah yang telah terkupas, dua botol milkshake pun telah tandas dan satu yang masih penuh.

Sebuah ketukan pelan dari jendela yang di depannya berdiri midorima sembari bersilang tangan. Menatap opera yang diciptakan dua bocah _detour_ yang lama tak berjumpa. Momoi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari midorima terlonjak kaget. Sebuah sosok dengan penutup wajah wajah muncul. Berdiri di atas satu batang pohon terdekat dengan jendela.

"sudah waktunya", kata si biru melepas pandangannya dari si kuning. Dia berjalan menjauh dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela. Midorima menggeser tubuhny dari jendela. Momoi lebih memilih mengehmpiri Kise Ryouta yang sendiri lantaran Aomini Daiki telah memilih bermalas-malasan di samping pintu.

Jendela terbuka. Si bocah telah bersiap untuk keluar. Tak ada siapapun yang menginterupsi bahkan si bocah kuning hanya menatap dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca meskipun momoi telah berada disampingnya. Tiba-tiba ada di interupsi dari suar barintone dari arah pintu,

"apakah pintu mension ku terlalu sempit hingga kau memilih untuk lewat jendela?"

Semua mata terpaku pada sosok merah yang berjalan masuk bersamaan dengan _detour_ ungu yang masih memeluk toples _muffin_ serta permen lolippop di mulutnya.

" _ah, sumimasen.._ aku terlalu terburu-buru. Temanku sudah menunggu ku. Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku untuk menjenguk _teman-_ ku _."_ Kata Kuroko seraya membungkuk hormat kepada semuanya.

"kau akan kembali?", satu pertanyaan yang entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Akashi.

"mungkin", jawab Kuroko seraya mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari jendela. Ekormatanya masih melirik sosok merah yang masih terpaku padanya.

"kutinggalkan milkshake yang kujanjikan untuk mu, _Akagami_ ", kata si bocah biru muda seraya menerima uluran tangan seseorang dengan penutup wajah yang menginterupsi dari jendela. Berdua menghilangan seperti halnya bayangan.

Tiga pasang mata sendu melepas kepergian dua orang dari kelompok Haizaki Shugou. Satu mata berwarna ungu, menatap _master_ nya dulu yang kini pergi. Dia tahu bahkan jika itu dari balik penutup mata.

Sepasang mata hazel, menatap punggung ringkih si biru muda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kedatangannya di kampung penelitian. Ia adalah sosok kakak yang selalu menjaga dan menghiburnya. Perban pada dahi karena tembakan oleh masternya tadi malam menjadikannya tercekat luar biasa seolah waktunya berhenti berputar. Bahkan ketika sahabatnya telah menjelaskan bahwa peluru yang menembus dahinya adalah peluru karet seperti halnya dengan peluru yang biasa digunakan dikampung penelitian sebagi bentuk pendisiplinan. Regenerasi tubuh _demon_ nya memang melakukan regenarasi dengan sangat cepat tapi sayang peneyembuhan jubahnya sedikit terlambat karena masternya ingin melakukan pendisiplinan padanya, akhirnya kini dia harus menggunakan perban. Dan mengenai perban di lehernya, Kuroko hanya menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah akibat dari suntikan serum NBS-tipe 1 yang digunakan untuk mempertebal fungsi jubah pada tubuh demonnya.

Terakhir, sepasang mata heteromatik yang entah bagaimana untuk yang ketiga kalinya telah terhipnotis dengan mata _aquamarine_ yang tampak kosong. Seolah dunia hanya terdiri dari dua warna yang membosankan. Tak ada pelangi karena pelangi hanya bentuk rekayasa dari warna hitam yang memutih hingga menuju pada warna putih itu sendiri. Kepergiannya telah menyisakan kekosongan lain dari hati seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Seperti ketiga sosok ibunya pergi untuk berjuang dan tak kunjung kembali. Segelas milkshake telah dingin di atas tangan sang pemimpin guild, _kiseki no sedai._ dia lupa cara bernafas.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar pintar berbohong tetsuya! Kau bilang suntikan serum? Apakah taring master Haizaki termasuk suntikan?", sebuah suara memecah kebisuan diantara keduanya. Kemudian ada tawa hambar dari dua sosok yang baru saja meninggalkan jendela mension milik keluarga Akashi.

Angin membawa keteduhan tersendiri. Beberapa diantaranya menarik lepas kain kasa putih pada dahi serta leher si surai biru. Membawa lepas, menampakan kulit mulus tanpa segores luka pun. Dia tak bisa terluka, karena luka bagi tubuhnya hanya seperti embon yang singgah pada daun. Tak membekas.

 ** _to be continue..._**

* * *

 **hallow minna!**

 **masih ada yang betah baca fict ini kah? oke chapter ini emang g ada adegan action sama sekali yang ada cuma melow.. dan membosankan. semoga chapteR depan ada adegan yang sedikit action, seminimal adegan melawan demon lah.. :D**

 **mungkin teman-teman ada yang bisa kasih ajar q buat bikin scane action? ini sangat diharapkan :'( udah berapakali nge-del draft action karena g memuaskan teruuus. :'( sedih hati inyoong. :'(**

 ***di atas sebutan "Akagami", itu emang Akagami bukan KAGAMI yang artinya rambut merah. jadi ini buat penyebutan _Akashi-sama_ yang emang dari sono nya punya rambut warna merah. :)**

 **buat readers yang udah follow maupun nge-fav. thank's a lot! _VandQ, chennie21,_ makasih udah baca ini cerita dan cerita ku yang sebelumnya :* . nggak bosen-bosennya, penulis haturkan review nya yaa... karena saya juga merasa nih cerita ababil banget! **

**terakhir... ARIGATOU and JAA NEE! :)**


	3. pertolongan

-Kampung Penelitian.

Tubuh _detour_ secara presentase terdiri dari 50% unsur demon dan 50% unsur NBS-01 atau jubah. Kekuatan serta tipe kekuatan dari seorang bocah adalah bergantung dari unsur demon yang diambil sebagai inti pembuatan Detour tersebut. Jubah berfungsi untuk menekan perkembangan unsur demon sehingga secara statis terpaut pada bentuk yang sama. Dalam hal ini dapat dijelaskan bahwa detour merupakan wadah penekanan perkembangan Demon.

Dalam pertempuran melawan demon, tidak menutup kemungkinan bocah detour mengalamai kerusakan jubah atau "kebocoran wadah" sehingga menjadikan unsur demon dapat keluar dari jubah sehingga dapat berkembang akhirnya detour menjadi demon. Untuk menghentikan ini maka diciptakanlah serum NBS-X. Serum ini adalah NBS-tipe X yang direkayasa menjadi semacam cairan untuk disuntikan kedalam Detour yang mengalami kerusakan. Pemberian serum ini secara berkala merupakan salah satu upaya penyetabilan jubah yang melingkupi unsur demon.

Di dalam kampung penelitian, dipimpin seorang profesor bernama Alexa Gracia. Seorang profesor perempuan yang bertugas menyetabilkan detour yang telah diciptakan demi pemusnahan demon tak terkendali di dunia luar. Dalam kesehariannya, bocah-bocah detour yang belum mampu menyetabilkan keadaan demon di dalam dirinya akan dikurung di dalam sangkar, di setiap terali sangkar akan dipasang aliran listrik.

Jumlah detour sendiri sangat banyak. Mereka hidup di dalam tekanan karena siapa yang tidak mampu bertahan dengan "rekap medis penyetabilan demon" maka mereka akan dihancurkan di sebuah ruang yang disebut 'neraka'. Karena jumlah mereka yang terus bertambah demi terciptanya pasukan detour maka mereka terbagi atas 50 distrik. Pembagian distrik tidak di dasarkan pada tingkat kemampuan seorang detour, mereka memilih sendiri dimana mereka akan berkembang dan berjuang.

Visual dari kampung penelitian pun tidak terlalu buruk, tempat tersebut terdiri dari ruang luas yag tak terbatas. Hanya memiliki tiga warna cahaya. 9 jam pertama akan berwarna putih terang, 9 jam kedua akan berwarna merah seperti warna senja, 6 jam terakhir hanya ada nyala lilin dimana-mana. Saat itulah waktunya untuk tidur, inipun jika tak ada latihan mendadak.

Keseharian detour di dalam kampung penelitian adalah belajar... belajar.. belajar.. dan latihan. Belajar menyetabilkan luapan energi demon dalam dirinya, bagaimana manusia hidup, belajar bagaimana cara membunuh demon, belajar bagaimana menyerang, belajar keterampilan lain yang lebih menguntungkan seperti, keperawatan, pertempuran, perlindungan dll. Serum NBS-X merupakan pemberian serum yang paling mereka benci karena saat itu ada sakit yang menyetrum setiap inci tubuh mereka, belum lagi jika kerusakan jubah telah melebar atau meluas maka bisa-bisa mereka akan dimusnahkan atau memilih musnah dengan sendirinya. 50% adalah presentase kehidupan jubah mereka, yang berarti presentasi untuk dihancurkan. Jika terjadi keretakan jubah melebihi 50% maka sangat mungkin mereka akan mati.

 _Detour adalah alat yang diciptakan untuk dimusnahkan_ , pesan Suzumiya Kidou.

 **The Half Demon**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil bahkan komersil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romance/ fantasy / Drama**

 **Rate : (mungkin) M :D**

 **Warning : Yaoi/ kuro!kids / di usahakan g akashi!pedof kok/ OOC/ banyak TYPO/AU**

 **Summary :** Ketika anomali dunia semakin meluas. Penciptaan makhluk spritual sebagai bentuk kudeta manusia terhadap tampuk kekuasan pemimpin. Demon—suatu makhluk spritual yang tercipta karena reaksi kimia bersamaaan dengan terjadinya distorsi ruang dan waktu. Kemunculannya di dunia manusia tidak lain karena kesalahan uji coba seorang profesor terkemuka di jepang bernama Suzumiya Kidou.

* * *

Sebuah ruang senjata yang tidak terlalu luas. Terdapat beberapa rak senjata yang berjajar tak rapi. Ada pistol segala laras, katana, gir tangan, bom asap serta alat-alat lain. Dua entitas sedang menyiapkan diri dengan memasang beberapa persenjataan yang menurut mereka telah pas. Sosok pemuda tinggi berambut hitam setengah menutup matanya sedang memasang pelindung siku, menyisipkan pistol serta memasang gir tangan. Ekspresinya masih tampak ingin menahan tawa.

"kau sungguhan mengatakan bahwa lehermu memiliki bekas suntikan serum?"

"kau berisik Himura-san!", pemuda yang dipanggil Himura Tatsuya tak mampu menahan ketawa.

"apakah perlu kita pergi kepada Mizumi- _sensei_ untuk memeriksamu?", masih terdengar suara tertawa tertahan dari pemuda bersurai hitam yang telah selesai memasang semua peralatan senjatanya. Pintu berderit. Seorang dengan tinggi 2 meter memasuki ruangan.

"apa yang kalian tertawakan?", ada tatapan mengejek dari mata gelapnya.

"Dan kau, seorang demon hunter tanpa _detour,_ pergilah dan sembunyi saja dibalik punggung ku!", lanjutnya seraya menyeringai kearah Himura Tatsuya.

Himura Tatsuya yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mampu menahan amarah karena Kuroko telah memegang tangannya untuk menghentikan perkelahian.

" _detour_ bukan segalanya! Aku bisa menghabisi semua demon tanpa detour! ingat itu!', kata Himura dengan tegas. Meninggalkan ruang senjata milik guild Shugou.

"dan bagaimana kabarmu bocah _abnormal_?", kata Papa Mbaye Shiki seraya mengacak puncak kepala kuroko. "ingin kuhancurkan kau!", lanjutnya.

"jangan mengacak rambutku! Dan aku detour normal! Ingat itu", kuroko pergi meninggalkan ruangan seraya membawa katana yang memiliki ukuran dibawah ukuran normal.

"kumpulan orang-orang menyedihkan", bisik Papa Mbaye Shiki seraya mengambil kapak besar sepanjang 2 meter. Ada sepasang mata merah mendelik takut seperti kelinci di depan singa kelaparan.

* * *

Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu terdengar bunyi alarm tanda bahaya. Di sebelah selatan kota sedang terjadi peperangan antara ghuild Shougo melawan beberapa demon. Sebuah kilatan senjata tampak meramaikan hutan yang sempat sepi. Burung-burung penghuni hutan tampak terburu-buru untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan demon. Tampak Himura Tatsuya telah memasang rantai besi di sekitar leher demon setinggi 3 meter. Demon tipe perongrong tanah. Kulitnya setebal cangkang kura-kura. Matanya merah padam. Salah satu kaki depannya telah lumpuh karena sabetan gerigi besi milik detour perempuan bernama Ootsubo Taeyuki. Detour tipe Dolphin, yang memiliki kemampuan analisis yang lebih tinggi daripada Detour tingkat lain.

"sudah kukatan untuk menebas keempat kakinya dengan 'lucifer' kan?", teriak seorang Demon Hunter yang memiliki tinggi sekitar dua meter seraya memegang Minigum. Sebuah senapan dengan fitur gatling barel yang dapat berputar dengan menggunakan sumber eksternal. Cukup tangguh untuk menghabiskan misiu. Namun cukup ampuh untuk melumpuhkan musuh yang titik kelemahan bersifat rendom.

" _summimasen_..akan aku coba lagi, _master_ " kata gadis itu seraya membungkukkan badan.

"bocah tidak berguna!", kata Shiki seraya mendorong tubuh yuki yang menegang karena mengeratkan pegangan pada senjata yang memiliki besar—dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Sebuah senjata bernama 'lucifer'. Sebuah pisau bulat bergerigi disetiap pinggirnya. Memiliki diameter sekitar satu meter dari ujung gerigi terluar. Memiliki tigkat ketebalan pisau 0,5 mm. Cukup tipis untuk kemampuan membelah pohon _maple_ berdiameter satu meter atau lebih. Material utama penciptaannya adalah _Rubble._ Satu-satunya material yang mampu menembus tingkat regenerasi demon.

Sosok surai biru datang dari titik buta si demon yang semakin mengamuk. Menebas habis ketiga kaki demon prototipe C, jenis perongrong. Demon ambruk dan tak mampu beregenerasi. Raungannya menyertai semprotan cairan hitam yang keluar dari sayatan. Memuncar kemudian hilang menjadi partikel bias. Belum sempat siapapun melakukan serangan berikutnya, si surai biru kembali melesat membelah demon berbentuk landak dari arah depan hingga kebelakang. Membelahnya menjadi dua bagian dengan _katana_ kecil. Sebuah cahaya bias menandakan bahwa unsur demon ternetralisir untuk kemudian berubah menjadi partikel. Hancur tanpa menyisakan sisa apapun.

Seorang berjubah hitam melayang di udara. Ditangannya tergenggam pistol berlaras pendek. Revolver.

"seperti yang kuharapkan dari bocah Tetsuya!", ucap si surai abu-abu.

"aku serahkan semua demon untuk hari ini kepada kalian. Aku harus pergi kepada ketua dewan untuk membahas keberhasilan guild kita. Hancurkan sebanyak mungkin demon!", perintah sosok abu-abu bernama Haizaki Shougo—pemimpin Shugou Guild.

"baik, master", jawab kuroko si surai biru.

Sepeninggal Shougou si ketua guild, suasan sedikit menegang karena Shiki yang masih tidak menerima kehadiran Taeyuki sebagai Detour yang menjadi partnernya.

"akan aku habisi semua demon seorang diri", kata Shiki seraya melangkah pergi.

"tidak boleh, Himura akan pergi bersamamu", kata kuroko seraya memasukan katana pendeknya kedalam sarung pedang di belakang pinggangnya.

"kuroko! Bagaimana dengan mu?", kata Himura Tetsuya khawatir.

"aku akan bertahan dengan Taeyuki, kami akan menghabisi semua demon di daerah ini."

" _ch_ , siapa sudi bergambung dengan _demon hunter_ tanpa detour!"

"bukankah lebih baik dari seorang hunter yang tidak bisa meningkatkan skill detour-nya. Hah?", lawan Himura.

"sial!".

Mereka berpisah.

* * *

Pemuda bersurai merah itu masih saja menerobos pepohonan hutan diselatan kota. Instingnya menyuruh langkahnya untuk terus menuju tengah hutan. Ada perasaan khawatir yang hadir tanpa sebab. Dua temannya sedang mencoba mengikuti dibelakang. Terbang dari satu pohon kepohon lain. Di atas mengikuti pula detour tipe cermin—Kise Ryouta—dengan pesan mini dua orang..

Ada yang tidak beres.

Ada satu gerbang detour yang tidak wajar. Terus terbuka tanpa pernah tertutup. Bukan pintu gerbang di dekat _territory._ Sebaliknya, gerbang demon jauh dari kota dan _territory._ Tak ada tanda-tanda detour dari kementerian di sana. Mata _heteromatic-_ nya tidak mampu menembus zona tidak aman tersebut. Samar, mata rubynya menangkap sinyal kehadiran satu detour.

 _Apa yang dilakukan gadis detour itu?,_ pikir Akashi sedikit membenci detour lemah yang tidak berdaya. mata beda warnanya masih mengikuti pergerakan detour asing yang tampak kewalahan menghadapi demon.

"RYOUTA! Apa kau melihat sesuatu?",

"ada sinyal gerbang demon, dititik 141zR. zR? Bukankah mustahil membuka gerbang demon di sana?", gumam detour bersurai kuning yang juga di dengar oleh semua anggota guild _kiseki no sedai._

"Kise! Jangan lengah! Terus pantau dan jangan mendekat seorang diri!", teriak si surai biru gelap. Ada nada khawatir. Mengingat ini adalah moment yang tidak wajar.

"kita akan segera dekat", bisik kapten guild dengan tetap fokus membelah hutan di depannya.

* * *

Sepeninggal himura dan shiki, Tetsuya hanya menghadapi demon yang terus saja muncul bersama yuki. Menghadapi demon hanya dengan bantuan satu detour bagi Tetsuya tidak masalah, namun tetap dengan batasan waktu. Haizaki memerintahkannya untuk terus bertarung hingga nanti haizaki datang. Belum tahu kapan masternya itu akan datang. Perkelahian shiki dan himura ternyata menjadikan dia harus melawan demon seorang diri. Kekutan yang dimiliki Tetsuya memang lebih besar dari pada detour-detour lain, dia juga memahami itu. Tapi berbicara mengenai stamina, dia lebih lemah daripada baterai _handphone._

Sejak staminanya melemah, Tetsuya menyuruh yuki untuk menghadapi detour dengan serangan jarak jauh. Dengan senapan laras panjang tipe ... . Tetsuya tak ingin mengambil resiko terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada yuki.

"tetsu- _kun_!"

"aku tidak apa-apa yuki.." nafasnya tersenggal karena stamina yang benar-benar terkuras.

"kau sudah menghubungi himura- _san_ dan shiki- _san_?", tanya Tetsuya seraya mengatur nafas yang terlalu sesak. Peluh membanjiri wajah. Dihadapannya adalah demon prototipe A. Tipe pengahncur yang sedikit merepotkan jika tidak memiliki stamina lebih. Dengan misderection yang telah melemah, disabetkannya katana menuju arah kaki demon. Tujuannya kali ini adalah merobohkan demon. Jika staminanya masih penuh maka cukup menebas demon dengan satu tebasan tinggi dari atas kepala hingga kaki.

Satu kaki demon tertebas. Demon lumpuh kedepan, hanya bertumpu pada satu kaki membuat demon menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bertumpu.

Tetsuya lengah.

Demon dengan bentuk kadal namun dapat brdiri sepertihalnya manusia, mengibaskan ekor panjangnya ke arah Tetsuya. Tubuh Tetsuya terpelanting menabrak pohon eek besar. Badannya terhempas ketanah.

Ada bunyi retakan dari tubuhnya. Yuki menjerit mengetahui Tetsuya terluka.

"jangan mendekat! Serang menggunakan _gun_ yang kau bawa. Bidik pada kakinya!", teriak Tetsuya memberikan interuksi pada yuki yang tampak terkejut melihat Tetsuya yang masih sadar.

"tapi kau akan terkena ekornya lagi, tetsu-kun!",

"lakukan saja!" teriak Tetsuya seraya memegangi tangan kirinya yang mulai melakukan perlawanan. Unsur demon hampir diluar kendali.

Yuki melakukan instruksi Tetsuya. Senapan terarah pada kaki demon. Seperti dugaan Tetsuya, demon prototipe A lumpuh kedepan.

"tempak pada dahi melalui sudut hidup!"

Yuki memahami maksud Tetsuya. Diluncurkannya tembakan kedua. Sebuah tembakan yang dilakukan di titik tepat didepan demon. Peluru _ribble_ menyyat demon dari wajah hingga ekor. Sedetik kemudian, demon tersebut hancur. Berubah menjadi partikel maya tanpa bekas.

yuki berlari menghampiri Tetsuya. Berharap mampu melakukan sesuatu pada makhluk detour yang berbeda dengannya itu.

"apa kau tak apa-apa Tetsuya- _kun?",_ tanya yuki seraya menyerahkan satu ramuan yang biasa digunakan detour jika dalam keadaan terdesak.

"matikan saja sinyalnya, kita sudah mencapai batas!" kata yuki khawatir.

"master belum datang yuki, pergilah biar aku yang menghadapi demon keparat itu",

"Tetsuya- _kun_! Tapi kau juga juga telah mencapai batas. Ka-kau ha-hampir memasuki fase 'penghancuran' ", ada sedu pada mata yuki.

Dilihatnya tangan kiri Tetsuya yang membentur pohon. Ada luka berdarah, sebuah cairan berwarna biru kehitaman tampak mulai merembes keluar.

"kau benar, sebentar lagi unsur demon akan menguasaiku. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan? Tembak pada dada kiriku, disitulah kelemahanku.

"TETSUYA- _KUN_!", histeris yuki dengn tangisan yang tak kunjung reda.

Gelang di tangan Tetsuya tampak bersinar. Tanda sebuah gerbang demon baru sedang dibuka. Seekor demon tipe serangga terbang keluar dari gerbang. Terbang menuju yuki yang masih memegangi tangan Tetsuya yang tidak terluka. Tetsuya tahu apa tujuan demon. Didorongnya yuki menghindari serangan demon. Tubuh Tetsuya terpelanting menabrak pohon besar.

Bukan ide baik menyuruh yuki untuk melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat menggunakan 'lucifer', karena pada dasarnya yuki bukan petarung jarak dekat. Lompoatannya pun tidak menjamin untuk bisa menjangkau demon tipe serangga. Jikapun menggunakan senjata laras panjang, bukan pilihan yang baik. Karena sejak awal yuki tidak memiliki persembunyian sebagai seorang sniper. Jalan satu-stunya adalah..

"yuki! Pergi dari sini! Temui himura dan shiki- _san_!", teriak Tetsuya.

Sebuah tembakan dari demon serangga tampak tertuju pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang sudah tidak memiliki cukup stamina hanya bisa diam menutup matanya rapat. Setidaknya jika terkena serangan serbuk saliva demon prototipe ini maa dia tidak akan bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi. Kemungkinan menyerang yuki dalam bentuk demon adalah sangat kecil.

Tangan dan peritnya terkena serbuk salifa yang berubah menjadi jelly kuat. Tetsuya tak bisa berkutik.

"TETSUYA- _KUN_!", yuki masih memanggilnya. Anak itu masih tidak ingin pergi.

Tetsuya membuka mata, melihat serangga jahanam tersebut bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan serangan keduanya. Tetsuya pasrah. secercah cahaya kuning menebas sayap demon.

 _mungkin dia telah sampai batasnya,_ pikir tetsuya.

* * *

"RYOUTA!", teriak suara barintine dari dalam hutan.

Sebuah serangan laser dari sebuah pesawat mini memutuskan salah satu sayap demon. Keseimbangan demon sedikit goyah.

"shintarou!"

"baiklah, aku percaya oha-asa."

Sebuah tembakan _tamarine_ muncul dari salah satu pepohonan. Membidik tepat di salah satu sayapnya. Demon rubuh. Mendarat kasar di depan sosok merah yang diingat Tetsuya.

"KUROKOCCHII! APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!", teriakan bocah bodoh yang dikenali Tetsuya. Dan sosok yang didepannya...

Akashi menebas demon yang telah dilumpuhkan dua rekan setimnya dengan satu sabetan katana. Demon lenyap. Yuki tersentak dengan kemapuan _demon hunter_ di depannya.

"Shintarou! Bawa paralatan medis! Tolong gadis itu dan..." mata Akashi tampak terkejut menatap surai biru yang masih terkunci pada saliva jeli milik demon ang baru saja di tebas Akashi.

"ada dua detour? Kupikir hanya ada satu satu detour. Sangat menarik." Gumam Akashi mendekati Tetsuya.

"jangan lengah, tiga menit lagi akan terbuka gerbang demon!", teriak Tetsuya memperingati kelompok Akashi.

"apa maksudmu?", belum selesai pertanyaan di jawab, gelang tangan Tetsuya kembali bersinar. Bersamaan dengan itu, seekor demon muncul. Demon prototipe A dengan tinggi meter.

"DAIKI! ATSUSI! RYOUTA!"

"okay!", si kulit tan tampak mengecoh demon. Si surai hijau tampak turun. Mendatangi Akashi yang masih dikejutkan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada detour biru musim panas di depannya. Yuki mendekat untuk melihat temannya.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ , ku mohon matikan sinyalnya. Aku tak yakin master akan kembali. Oke/", kata yuki memohon.

Sungguh, Akashi terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Yang dia ingin lakukan adalah menolong gadis detour yang sedang diserang oleh demon yang terus saja muncul melalui gerbang tak wajar. Tapi kini matanya melihat sosok biru laut yang tasi pagi berkunjung ke mension sekaligus basecamp guild nya. Bocah detour biru musim panas yang sedang terluka parah. Yang lebih mengagetkan adalah peringatan mengenai demon yang akan muncul?

Tangan detour biru langit tampak semakin membiru, itu...

"Tetsuya- _kun_ , ku mohon matikan sinyalnya. Aku tak yakin master akan kembali. Oke/", kata yuki memohon.

"sintarou! Bawa serum ke sini!", teriak Akashi memerintah rekan hijau zamrud yang bertugas sebagai sniper sekaligus tim kesehatan.

"hentikan! Itu tidak akan berhasil!", teriak gadis yang masih memegang senapan laras panjang.

"apa maksudmu?"

"itu akan menyakitinya. Dia spesial. Berbeda dengan kami."

Terdengar suara rintihan Tetsuya. warna biru tua terus menyelimuti tangan kiri Tetsuya. Ada kepanikan pada wajah shintarou. Dibelakang, Daiki bersama Ryouta berusaha menghentikan demon yang keluar dari gerbang tak wajar.

" Akashi, tersisa 7% menuju kehancuran!"

gadis yang masih terduduk di samping detour biru langit tampak terkejut.

"apa yang bisa kita lakukan Shintarou?", taya Akashi mencoba menutupi kekalutannya menghadapi detour yang menderita dalam menghadapi unsur demon di dalam tubuhnya.

"aku belum mengidentifikasi detour seperti apa dia, Akashi- _kun._ Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakanya.."

"mster kami biasanya menyalurkan serum melalui ceruk lehernya dengan menggunakan perantara taring ", kata suara yang bar datang menginterupsi. Ada suara bedebam tanda dia berteleport.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam datang mendekat. Melewati detour ungu yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"kau paham dengan maksudku bukan? Jika kau tak memiliki jarum selain untuk detour, maka gunakan gigimu!".

"bagaiman shintarou?"

"terserah kau"

"aku akan melakukannya!", kata Akashi.

"kau harus memasukkan serumnya pada tubuhmu Akashi!", kata Shintarou mengingatkan.

"tenang saja, aku membawa serum yang khusus dapat kau minum untuk kemudian dapat kau salurkan pada Tetsuya", kata himura seraya menyerahkan beberapa tabung dengan cairan berwarna hijau.

"Akashi, 5% menuju kerusakan! Setidaknya untuk kontaminasi seperti ini kau harus menggunakan tiga tabung serum!", kata Shintarou menjelaskan.

Tetsuya mengeliat menahan kontaminasi demon dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya telah sepenuhnya berubah warna hitam keunguan. Setengah leher kirinya telah berubah warna menjadi hitam. Akashi menegak satu satung serum, mnedaratkan giginya pada perpotongan ceruk leher Tetsuya. Menancapkan taringnya dan mneyalurkan serum.

Himura tersenyum.

Detour ungu terkejut.

Tabung serum kedua, Akashi menegak dan menancakan taringnya pada nadi si detour biru musim panas yang sedikit mulai tenang.

Ada kelegaan pada bocah yuki.

Serum ketiga, Akashi menegak tanpa ragu. Mendaratkan cairan itu pada tempat yang tidak terpikirkan bagi himura, yuki bahkan shintarou yang notabenenya ada anggota tim medis _kiseki no sedai guild_.

Bibir- tempat pendaratan terakhir, untuk serum dari Akashi untuk Tetsuya.

 ** _to be continue..._**

 **hai minna! hountoni arigatou, udah mau lanjut dengan fict ababil kelewat lemot dan dalam hal alur bahkan kurang greget. :D  
**

 **ucapan terimakasih buat #Akira Kyouya dan #Adcprk , arigatou arigatou...**

 **jujur, di bagian ini banyak yang sebenarnya pengen aku sampaikan dalam cerita tapi entahlah, banyak yang gagal :'( setidaknya saya sudah berusaha *nyemangati diri sendiri.**

 **semoga chapter selanjutnya saya bisa lebih baik! hahaha**

 **tidak lupa kritik dan saran, review beneran saya harapkan demi kemampuan menulis saya dan tingkat imajinasi saya yang saya akui 'kurang banget'.**

 **sekali lagi, _hountoni arigatou, minna! jaa nee!_ :)**


End file.
